tu ya no eres el mismo
by yurameth
Summary: nunca me demostraste tus sentimientos por que lo hiciste solo por esa promesa estupida. .... bueno espero les guste
1. Capítulo 1

Hola como han esta do espero que chévere bueno es te es un pequeño fic de 2 cap es`pero lesguste y dejen reviews aquí el 1º cap espero les guste

Tu llano eres el mismo

-Cof cof –es lo que se oía en aquel lugar sepulcral que solo era bañado con sangre,

-porque lo hiciste por qué? NUNCA ME HAS DEMOSTRADO TUS CENTIMIENTOS Y AHORA ESTO que pretendes – una joven de ojos llenos de lagrimas, le gritaba desesperadamente a un joven tirado en el suelo lleno de sangra.

-rukia perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, sé que no te protegí como se debe pero te juro que lo intente a mi modo – contestaba el joven –pero sé que estarás bien sin mí.

-No digas eso te necesito siempre te he necesitado por favor no te vayas tu eres una de las personas más fuerte que he conocido no lo agás por favor – sollozaba rukia arrodillada a un lado del muchacho moribundo.

Flashback

Rukia y todos sus amigos junto a los capitanes que se encontraban el hueco mundo finalizando la batalla entre los espadas y aizen, solo les faltaba un espada con la que estaban peleando rukia Chad y renji. Pero estos últimos al ser los 1º en pelear con el sufrieron graves heridas, solo estaba rukia y yami que podría hacer no era que tuviera miedo sabia de sus facultades ella era una excelente shinigami, solo estaba impactada por cómo fueron masacrados sus amigos y con esa distracción yami aprovechaba para golpearla con el puño, rikua sale volando con grandes heridas

-mierda como paso

-shinigami eres bastante débil que pretendes con esto ni siquiera me duraste para divertirme como los otros ajajajaja – se burlaba el espada – bueno novales la pena terminare con este juego, TE MATARE – diciendo esto saca su espada para eliminarla, ella solo cerro sus ojos no se podía mover era su fin; de repente sintió como que alguien la cogía y la alejaba de ese lugar.

-i-ichigo – fue lo que dijo sorprendida bajando la mirada – "siempre me tienen que proteger por que"

- estas bien rukia

- si

-está bien aaaa – se quejo dejándose caer a un lado de ella

-ichigo que te pasa- dirigió su vista a un costado de su abdomen y vislumbro una herida muy profunda de su última pelea con ulquiorra. Ichigo inconsciente por tanto desgastamiento de energía espiritual que tubo, rukia no sabía qué hacer ella apenas podía quedar en pie, yami al ver que no estaba con siente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor continuo con su ataque.

- mueran shinigamis – se abalanzo sobre ellos, de nuevo que demonios pasaba no sintió el golpe abrió los ojos encontrándose con una escena que nunca se imaginaria. Ahí estaba su nii-sama protegiéndolos con su cuerpo al parecer no le había dado tiempo para quitarlos a ambos y solo pudo hacer eso, protegerlos con su cuerpo, yami había atravesado su cuerpo desgarrando todos sus órganos pero aun así, byakuya lo mato. Unos segundos después llegaron inoue, unohana- taicho y los demás. Inoue corrió a sanar a achigo y unohana al ver que el kuchiki no tenia oportunidad solo los dejo solos.

Fin Flashback

-no debiste porque si fue por esa estúpida promesa que le juraste a hisana-sama no debiste no.

- rukia si hubiera sido eso no te protegería, yo lo hice porque tu mereces ser feliz – diciendo esto último volteo a ver a ichigo que ya estaba consciente y se acercaba a ellos.- kurasaki por favor cuídale, ella te aprecia mucho- el chico solo asiente rodeandola de forma protectora mi entras rukia solo tiene la cabeza gacha – rukia no llores se feliz que el clan y tus amigos te necesitan por favor cuídate y perdóname por no darte el cariño que merecías – dijo levantando su temblorosa mano para acariciar una mejilla de ella.

-no lo hagas nii-sama te necesito ahora no te vayas cuando por fin me sentía querida por ti no lo hagas no – gemía desesperadamente rukia por su hermano

- te amo rukia y recuérdalo. Se feliz con kurosaki que doy mi consentimiento. - rukia al escuchar esto se puso roja, una pequeña risa salió de los labios de byakuya y dirijo su mirada a ichigo y al = que rukia estaba rojo – y tu no la hagas sufrir sino regresare y te matare de acuerdo, guíala y amala como es debido, no puedo creer que creyeran que no medaba cuenta ja – byakuya poco a poco cerraba los ajos con aun su risa en sus labios y diciendo sus últimas palabras.

-T-e amo rukia cuídate – así que el kuchiki en ese desierto rodeado con los que fueron sus compañeros de batalla y amigos.

Autora: aaaaa no me maten por matar a byakuya-sama por favor aaaa aquí el cap 1 y después pongo el otro bye bye aaa no me maten


	2. Capítulo 2

Ohayo cómo andan es pero que mejor que yop jeejej bueno aquí va el prologo espero que les guste

Tú ya no eres el mismo

2 años después de la muerte de byakuya kuchiki, en el altar donde se encuentra la foto de hisana se encuentra también la de este noble justa a ella. Una figura femenina se ve arrodillada en frente de este, orando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-gracias nii-sama, por darme la oportunidad de vivir la alegría que estoy pasando junto a mis amigos y el.

Flashback

Un funeral acababa de terminar era de un noble llamado byakuya kuchiki. Toda la familia kuchiki se encontraba en ese lugar triste por la perdida, las demás casa noble y escuadrones de la s.s estaban para dar el pésame a la familia y en especial a una pequeña chica que observaba la tumba sin percatarse de que solo quedaban ella y un chico de llamativo color.

-rukia vámonos pronto empezara a llover-dijo ichigo

-hai- el camino asía la mansión fue silencioso hasta que ichigo al ver el estado de

Culpabilidad en que se encontraba rukia hablo

-rukia sabes que no fue tu culpa- dijo y intentando abrazarla pero…

-cállate tu no entiendes; si no fuera tan débil no le hubiera pasado nada –contesto

- ya basta de echarte la culpa y acerté la mártir si fue eso yo tuve la culpa si no me hubiera desmayado nos hubiéramos movido rápido pero no fue así rukia en tiende que fue la decisión de tu hermano el dio la vida por ti y deberías apreciar ese regalo de vida o la que sea que tengas a hora. Claro que te entiendo recuerda que yo también perdí a alguien importante por protegerme así que si se lo que sientes

-ichigo –dijo rukia agachando la cabeza en ese acto ichigo la abrazo y ella empezó a llora, la lluvia izo su aparición sobre ellos lavando las lágrimas de la shinigami.

Un mes después

-bueno ya que tu eres su hermana tu serás su sucesora así que mañana por la tarde subirás al cargo de esta familia ya no podemos esperar mas de acuerdo rukia

-p-p-pero ojīsan-sama no estoy preparada

-calma tu hermano te preparo bien en algunos de estos temas del clan poco a poco te acostumbraras no es mucho cargo tranquila rukia

-claro pero…

-No se diga mas tu serás la cabeza de este clan-decía ginrei

* * *

Des pues del mes paso otros 2 meses mas

-Wuooo rukia ya eres fukutaicho eso es bueno yo sabía que eras capaz de hacerlo jejeje ya somos iguales.

-calma renji que con esto va hacer más cansado con el clan y este puesto no sé como nii-sama lo aguantaba.

-porque es un kuchiki

-tienes razón. Vale ay que seguir entrenando

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªºººººº

Días después

-QUEEEEE¡¡¡ pe..pe..pero por que no me avías dicho rukia.

- ohh basta ichigo solo ha pasado una semana de que me ascendieron a fukutaicho

-pero ya eres sub capitana.-dijo ichigo

-eso es genial kuchiki-san

-gracias inoue

-Hay que hacer una fiesta por este gran logro kuchiki-san

-no es necesario jejeej (risa nerviosa)

-Claro que lo es.

-te felicito kuchiki

-O gracias ishida. Oigan y Chad

-ee bueno esta en México visitando la tumba de su abuelo.

-Oooh valla espero que vuelva pronto

-bueno ya hay que empezar los preparativos de la fiesta ishida

-hai inoue-san, bueno nos vemos mañana en la noche – rukia e ichigo se quedaron solos,

-ummm parece que me tendré que quedar hasta mañana me puedo quedar en tu armario ichigo, solo será esta noche

-heee está bien pero no agás escándalo

-QUEE¡ YO NUNCA AGO ESO IDIOTA

-AQUIEN LE DISES IDIOTA ENENA DE MIERDA

- PUES A TI CARA DE CHANGO –^.^U así se fueron a la casa del joven apuesto y sexy de ichigo *¬*.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%100%%%%%%ICHIRUKI%%%%%%%%%%%

Suspiros y gemidos se escuchaba en esa habitación un olor a éxtasis que experimentaban eso 2 jóvenes inexpertos era en ese momento la gloria.

-aaaaa (gemidos o suspiros) i-ichigo aaa

-r-rukia te amo

- aa yo también.

Fin del Flashback

-Sabes ichigo es muy bueno conmigo, vino aquí para decirle a ojīsan-sama lo nuestro y pedirle su consentimiento para salir y pues ser novios ja ese idiota, nii-sama me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, hoy es un día muy especial para mi te extraño pero sé que estas con hisana-sama y que eres feliz.

-kuchiki-san ya es hora. Kurosaki-kun está desesperado.

-ya voy inoue. Nii-sama hoy estoy feliz y todo gracias a ti byakuya nii-sama te amo y siempre lo haré.

-Rukia kuchiki estaba saliendo de ese resiento vestida de blanco se dirigió asía los jardines de esa mansión justo a su amiga y madrina inoue.

Pétalos de sakura adornaban el lugar, un altar, bancas que ya estaban ocupadas por la familia y amigos de ellos, al fondo se veía un joven apuesto muy impaciente. vestido con el traje ceremonial que le pertenecía a byakuya.

Rukia un hermoso kimono blanco que era de hisana; ellos llevaban la ropa del matrimonio mas feliz que haya existido en esos 5 años atrás ahora serán ellos los protagonistas pero con una diferencia esta felicidad vivirá mucho pero mucho más que sus propias almas por que el amor que se profesaban uno al otro era eterno.

En plena ceremonia un pétalo de sakura acaricio una mejilla de rukia y en ese instante sintió una paz y calidez que le izo voltear asía un extremo de ese jardín vislumbrando a 2 figura conocidas por ella una son risa se forma en sus labios.

-pasa algo rukia-pregunto un ichigo confundido.

-nada sigamos vale.

-de acuerdo; te amo

-yo también.


End file.
